


Originality

by blankfish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Duelling, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, Or Is It?, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankfish/pseuds/blankfish
Summary: She clenched her lightsaber harder as she surged forward, her angry blows slamming down upon his stronger ones. His next blow had her stumbling to the ground, fighting back desperately from her knees. Two more blows and their blades were singeing together as their battle reached its crescendo. Another and he was standing over her, his crimson saber held high over his head as he bore down on her. The blaze within her burned brighter, threatening to consume her. She needed to end this, end him, the creature that had destroyed the man everything in her ached for—Somewhere, something shattered._What could have happened on the ruins of the Death Star.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Originality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shestoolazytologin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shestoolazytologin/gifts).



> A gift for shestoolazytologin. Words can't express how much I love you. Thank you for all that you do.

**I**

Waves crashed around them, water cascading over their forms as they danced across the ruins. Rey’s hair clung to her face as the droplets cascaded down her face in rivulets, almost blurring her vision. 

Almost. 

He was as clear to her as he had ever been, his presence somehow always a beacon of clarity whenever he appeared. The crimson glow of his lightsaber cut through the deluge as it collided with hers, the impact sending her sliding backward. The Force thrummed though her, pulsing in tune with her own racing heart as she planted her feet. Somewhere beyond them she heard Finn’s desperate cries again, and her hand shot out once more, sending him sliding deeper into the bowels of the Death Star’s ruins. 

His eyes pierced into hers as he approached, a dark intensity in them as he moved closer, his blade glowing brighter with each step. The Force was thick in the air between them, swirling around them as they moved. Even now as her body vibrated with the need to end him, end this once and for all, the Force urged her toward him, seeking _something—_

His blade cut through the air and her hand shot forward, the Force surging through her and holding it still for a scant second before his blade was descending and colliding with hers once more. There was sweat mixed with the water that ran down her face, and her muscles cried out with each swing she took. His eyes were at once flat and impenetrable yet swimming with a thousand things that she yearned to know. _He_ was there somewhere, the man that lurked beneath the creature that was before her, meeting each blow she dealt with deadly precision. 

Or had been, at least. 

Now, all she saw was the dark fury in his eyes that matched each blow his saber dealt as it crashed down upon hers. That, and her own fury, a hot rage burning within her, driving her returning blows. She’d tried. She’d called out to him desperately in her dreams — Ben. Ben. Ben. But this— this inhuman creature whose name she would not utter had destroyed him, destroyed all hope of reviving the man that she’d caught only precious glimpses of, yet her heart still panged for. And for that— she would destroy him, too. The tendrils of her pain and fury burned hotter as they ascended, propelling her forward even as her muscles continued to cry out. 

His eyes burned a deep, impenetrable black, reflecting only his fury, his determination— and power. The Force continued to swirl and pulse between them. She tried to draw harder from it, leaning upon it to match her smaller frame to his larger one as she felt it leaking away from her strained and trembling form. It wasn’t enough. The surface was suddenly too slick, her hand suddenly too weak, and she was sliding backward. She tried to shake off the cry of pain in her spasming hand, seeing only the man who loomed before her, everything in him bleeding darkness and hate. 

She clenched her lightsaber harder as she surged forward, her angry blows slamming down upon his stronger ones. His next blow had her stumbling to the ground, fighting back desperately from her knees. Two more blows and their blades were singeing together as their battle reached its crescendo. Another and he was standing over her, his crimson saber held high over his head as he bore down on her. The blaze within her burned brighter, threatening to consume her. She needed to end this, end him, the creature that had destroyed the man everything in her ached for— 

Somewhere, something shattered.

He’d felt it, too. He froze above her and turned, looking off into the distance as the Force lurched around them. The saber extinguished then, slipping from his gloved hand as his fingers slackened. It twisted as it fell, and a burst of fury surged through her, her fingers reaching out and snatching it. 

She drove it through his stomach. 

Her stomach lurched and her heart spasmed as the blade cut through him. The Force surged through her then, tightening her chest and making her freeze. It was weeping. 

_“Leia,”_ she breathed. 

The Force was at once overwhelmed and bereft in its grief as it coalesced in a storm, its intensity all-consuming. Yet flowing among the grief was a thread that burned bright, curling towards— him. 

Him, the man whose stomach her blade was currently buried inside of. Ben. The blade extinguished and clattered to the ground. The force of Leia’s sacrifice hung around them, the last word she’d thought echoing loudly through the Force: _Ben._

He’d stumbled to the ground, heaving heavy, shuddering breaths. Leia had sacrificed everything for him— her son, the man who sat before her, heaving his dying breaths. He was so much larger than her yet seemed so small, so achingly human. Everything in her burned with the force of her sorrow. She’d been wrong, so wrong. Because this— this was Ben. He’d never been gone, but she’d treated him as though he had been. She’d thought him gone, and she’d killed him for it. 

Almost. 

She fell to her knees before him. Her entire body ached with the force of her sorrow. Her fingers spasmed as she pressed her hand to his chest, letting the Force channel her pain forward. She felt it knitting him back together, slowly undoing the destruction they’d brought upon one another. 

It was only when skin was smoothed over that she looked up at him. His dark hair clung to his face, dripping with the salty water that continued to crash around them. His eyes bored into hers, dark yet no long impenetrable. Her hand pressed against his newly-healed skin, relishing in the feeling of the warmth and life that thrummed beneath it. _Ben,_ she wanted to say. _Ben, Ben, Ben—_

She kissed him instead. His lips were soft beneath hers as she pressed herself against him, letting her hands run upward and tangle themselves in his wet hair. He pressed forward suddenly, his large hand spanning nearly the entirety of her back as he pulled her closer. His lips moved insistently against hers, devouring as much of her as she was him. She let out a strangled moan as his lips moved to her neck, sucking and biting hard against her skin. She ground against him and felt the hardness of him through his trousers, trapped inside the thick material. 

His lips captured hers once more. There was no gentleness to this, only desperate clawing and devouring as they pressed against one another. Somehow, her hands had strayed to the front of his trousers and her fingers were already working deftly at his flies, tearing down the zip. He was bare beneath. Where slickened leather had once separated them there was now only velvety-soft skin wrapped around a pulsing hardness. She gripped him tightly and felt him shudder, his cock twitching in tandem with the rest of his large frame. His large hands roamed her torso, landing on her hips. Her heart thrummed hard in her chest as she moved her hands above his and dragged down her leggings. When they caught around the holster strapped to her leg, she tore off the opposite leg and let them tangle around her thigh. 

She didn’t realize he’d pulled off a glove until she felt two warm fingers press against her cunt. She gasped and shuddered, the feeling at once foreign yet addicting. She opened half lidded eyes to find him still watching her closely as his fingers drifted through her folds, parting them and spreading the moisture that had gathered there. Her hands fell to his cock once more, pumping it tightly. He tensed and his hand fell away from her cunt as she rose up above him before slowly lowering herself upon him. 

His thick length stretched and burned within her, matching the feeling that pulsed in her chest. The head of his cock breached her entrance slowly and her walls fluttered around him. She moved a hand to his broad shoulder, clenching it tightly as she sunk further down onto his length. It was a heady mix of pleasure and pain, and her breaths were hard by the time her thighs were firmly planted against the leather of his trousers. He allowed her two more deep breaths before he clutched her hard and started thrusting shallowly. 

She forced her eyes to open just enough to meet his, knowing the burning intensity in them matched her own. The Force crashed around them as hard as the waves, building on what swirled between them. His hands fastened on her hips, slowly dragging her up before lowering her back down on his length. His hips pumped steadily faster until she was gasping and moaning in rhythm with his thrusts. 

And then everything was bursting around them, burning and pulsating as she cried out and felt him shudder in tandem. 

They remained panting where they were tangled together until she pulled away slowly. He watched her silently as she stood, pulling her leggings up over the mess of their coupling between her legs. 

She met his eyes one last time as she turned to leave, ignoring the lone tear that dripped down her cheek. “I did want to take your hand,” she whispered. “Ben’s hand.”

And she left. 


End file.
